Pipette
by Castielific
Summary: Une pipette, une paire de fesses, une histoire de sexes.... Huddy


Auteur: Sganzy  
Disclaimers: pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : 2x23  
Genre: Humour  
Résumé: Une pipette, une paire de fesses, une histoire de sexes...  
N/A: Un petit craquage de slip pour passer le temps. Vraiment, rien de plus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il grogna et reposa son menton contre la table en voyant Cuddy entrer.

« Je passe mon tour. Suivant ! », s'exclama-t-il sur un ton râleur.

« Oh croyez-moi, ils n'attendent que ça. A vrai dire, ils se battent presque là dehors pour avoir l'honneur de pouvoir vous torturer ».

« Suis flatté », ironisa-t-il. « Ai toujours su que mes fesses en intéressaient plus d'un. Vous avez donné quoi pour avoir l'honneur de les voir ? »

« Je les ai déjà vu », rappela-t-elle en approchant un tabouret. « Mais j'ai usé de la carte « je suis votre boss » pour bénéficier de l'option torture ».

House lui jeta un regard de travers. Allongé sur le ventre, le pantalon au niveau des genoux, il comprit que c'était l'heure de son humiliation. Quitte à choisir, il préférait qu'elle vienne de Cuddy plutôt que de Wilson ou d'un des trois mousquetaires. Cuddy ne serait pas tendre, se moquerait, mais passerait vite à autre chose. Il était presque certain que Wilson aurait pris des photos. Il n'osait même imaginer ce que Cameron aurait fait…probablement : acheté les photos de Wilson pour les encadrer.

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme sur le bas de son dos avant qu'elle ne tire sur son caleçon pour le baisser. Oui bon, finalement Chase n'aurait pas été si mal. Il aurait été trop terrifié pour oser en reparler et House n'aurait pas eu à craindre de se retrouver dans une position délicate. Du moins, plus délicate que d'avoir des bouts de verre plantés dans le postérieur. Il sentait que cette histoire allait le poursuivre pendant un bon bout de temps. Tout ça à cause d'un maudit patient qui, au lieu de tenir tranquillement la pipette comme demandé, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser sur la première plateforme à disposition. Cette dernière s'était trouvée être le tabouret sur lequel, quelques minutes plus tard, House s'était laissé tomber. Il ne pourrait dire qui avait eut le plus mal : lui ou le patient qui avait subi son courroux. Lui au moins, il n'avait pas pleuré.

« Aweuh ! »

« Je ne vous ai même pas encore touché. »

« Votre regard fait mal », se renfrogna-t-il.

De là où il était il ne put le voir, mais il crut entendre son sourire.

« Rappelez-moi comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda-t-elle en prenant le forceps.

« Vous le savez très bien. »

« Et je ne m'en lasserais jamais », se moqua-t-elle.

« Vous n'av…AWEUH ! », crie-t-il quand le premier morceau de verre fut retiré.

« Cessez un peu de faire le bébé, c'est trois fois rien. »

« J'ai une pipette dans les fessaaaawweuuuuhhhh. »

« Plus que six ».

« Avouez que vous y prenez du plaisir ».

« J'avoue », affirma-t-elle retirant un nouveau bout.

Il gigota sur la table et, par reflex, elle posa sa main libre sur le haut de sa cuisse, juste en dessous de sa fesse droite. Elle observa sa main un moment avant de décider qu'elle était très bien là.

« Eh ! Pas touche ! »

« Alors cessez de gigoter ! »

« Je voudrais bien vous y voir tiens », râla-t-il. « En fait…ohh ouiii je voudrais définitivement bien vous y voir », ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus espiègle.

Il sentit le forceps pincer sa fesse.

« AW ! »

« Désolée, j'ai mal visé. »

« Sadique ».

« Idiot. J'ai un tas d'instrument et votre postérieur à disposition, vous ne croyez pas que c'est LA situation où vous devriez éviter de m'insulter ? »

« Vous aimez trop mes fesses pour les abîmer », assura-t-il.

En réponse, il eut le droit à un nouveau pincement et serra les dents.

« Vous voyez, vous adorez ça. Allez y profitez-en, c'est pas demain la veille que vous les reverrez. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ça.

« Je vois vos fesses quand je veux », décréta-t-elle en retirant un minuscule morceau.

« Que vous croyez ! Je suis pas un garçon facile. Mes fesses, c'est chasse gardée. »

« Pour qui ? Wilson ? »

« Ah ah », ironisa-t-il. « Elle était facile celle-là »

« Facile, mais bonne ».

« Contentez vous de retirer le verre de mon cul. »

Elle s'exécuta en quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher le désinfectant dans le placard. Quand elle posa un bout de coton sur une de ses plaies, il sursauta.

« C'est froid ! »

« Chochotte. »

Cuddy tapota légèrement les plaies, observant les muscles se contracter à chaque contact avec le produit.

« Surtout ne vous gênez pas, vous voulez une caméra aussi ? »

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et remarqua qu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle sentit soudain ses joues la brûler.

« Les microbes, c'est sournois », répliqua-t-elle, reprenant ses propres mots. « Et maintenant vous savez ce que je ressens quand vous matez ouvertement ma poitrine. »

« Ça pour être ouverte ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour jeter le coton alors qu'il se redressait pour remettre son pantalon. Elle l'entendit gémir quand il s'assit. Il se dépêcha de se relever et d'attraper sa canne. Il ne pouvait pas rester debout à cause de sa jambe et il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir ou se coucher sur le dos….il allait en baver.

« Normalement je vous prescrirais quelque chose contre la douleur, mais étant donnée la dose de Vicodin que vous avalez chaque jour, ça m'étonne que vous ressentiez encore quoique ça soit. »

« Truc de mec ! On est plus sensibles que ça touche sous la ceinture. Vous voulez tester ? »

« Non, j'ai vu ça à vos pleurnicheries d'il y a deux minutes. Et dire qu'on ose encore prétendre que les hommes sont le sexe fort… »

« J'ai pris une pipette dans les fesses ! », insista-t-il.

Elle s'approcha juste devant lui et leva le menton, les yeux plissés.

« Votre braguette est ouverte. »

« Quoi ? », fit-il mine de s'étonner. « Vous n'avez pas payé pour le matage recto-verso ? »

Un sourire élargit le visage de la jeune femme.

« Ca aussi je le vois quand je veux, où je veux »

« Vous avez l'air bien sûre de vous », s'intrigua-t-il.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

« Parce que je le suis », lui chuchota-t-elle.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches qu'elles effleuraient sa peau à chaque mot. Il eut soudain du mal à déglutir. Elle glissa sa main de son épaule au centre de son torse et souffla contre son oreille. House ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'éloigna et lui sourit triomphalement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Sexe fort ? Mes fesses ! », déclara-t-elle avant de sortir.

Il aurait voulu répondre un truc intelligent, cassant ou…quelque chose, mais il fut planté sur place par la constatation que Cuddy avait raison : c'était où elle voulait quand elle voulait…et avant la fin de la décennie, de préférence.

FIN


End file.
